


You Get Me Every Time

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Nude Modeling, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, art class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is excited to be able to attend college even though he's an omega. He's surprised to find that the nude model in his art class isn't just an alpha, he's also someone Steve knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get Me Every Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themoonandstars_fellinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themoonandstars_fellinlove/gifts).



> For Lexy for her birthday! I hope you love it and that I put enough stuff that you like into it. <3 I got it done just in time! Phew!

Steve walked into the art class and sat down in front of one of the easels. He took out his painting supplies and set them up feeling a kind of nervous excitement welling inside him. It was his first college art class and he felt like he was finally on his way to living his dream. He’d wanted to draw comic book since he was a little kid and learning the form was going to help. He knew art wasn’t the most stable profession to get into, but Steve wasn’t interested in anything else.

            He looked around anxiously as the other students filed in. He had no idea what the ratio of alphas to omegas was going to be in his class. He didn’t want to be in a class surrounded by a bunch of alphas that were leer at him as easy prey. Not that any alpha would try something in the classroom, but it never hurt to be precautious. At least Steve was nowhere near his heat.

            The mix of smells in the air was almost making him dizzy from the rest of the class. Most in the class seemed to be betas and so their smell wasn’t quite a cloying as others. Steve knew his own smell was sweet like apple pie and vanilla. He wondered if others found it distracting.

            The professor began the class, turning to speak to the circle of students. “Today we’re going to do some still life drawing so that I can see everyone’s skill level and tailor the class to fit our needs. I’d like you all to welcome our model, James.”

            The class applauded softly as a devastatingly good-looking guy walked in, his dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and an easy walk in his step as he made his way to the center of the classroom. He was immediately recognizable as an alpha and all the omegas in the room perked up at his scent, musky and dark like coffee.

            Steve licked his lips and watched with interest as James began to strip out of his clothes. He shuffled awkwardly in his seat as James’ underwear came off to reveal his alpha cock. It was impressive even when it wasn’t hard. Steve could only imagine what it would look like if it were.

            “Settle down class,” the professor said, calling order. “James is here to be the subject of art, not to be ogled. If you cannot handle a serious art class then I suggest you make your way towards the door.”

            James grinned and the professor and then posed himself in the way she wanted him. It was only on closer inspection that Steve noticed some scarring on James’ left shoulder. It was almost grounding in a way, to look at just pieces of him instead of the whole.

            It was only when he turned his head and looked at Steve that Steve gasped in recognition. “Bucky?” he said out loud before he could stop himself.

            A slow smile spread onto James’ lips and he gave Steve a wink. He mouthed “hey Stevie,” before turning his face back the way he’d originally had it.

            Steve was distracted for the rest of the class thinking about Bucky. Bucky had been his best friend as a child before they’d been forced to go to different school once they’d presented. Bucky had gone to an alpha school and Steve had been stuck at the omega school. They hadn’t seen much of each other since even though they lived in the same neighborhood. Steve had imagined Bucky had gotten new friends and forgotten all about him.

            No one had called him Stevie in a long time.

 

                                                            ***

 

            Once the class was over, Steve took his time getting his art supplies together. He didn’t want it to look like he was lurking around waiting for Bucky, but that was exactly what he was doing. He had to admit he was excited with the idea of seeing Bucky again after so many years.

            Bucky was having a conversation with the professor and Steve didn’t want to interrupt. It got to the point where he couldn’t stick around without just standing there awkwardly waiting for Bucky. With a heavy sigh, Steve grabbed his things and headed for the door. Perhaps he would get another opportunity to talk to Bucky and catch up.

            He was on the path back to his dorm when someone grabbed his shoulder. Steve had taken a defensive course to protect himself in case an alpha got any funny idea. He whirled around with his fists raised.

            “Whoa, easy there, pal,” Bucky said, putting his hands up in surrender.

            “Bucky,” Steve said, lowering his fists. “You scared the shit out of me.”

            “Sorry Stevie,” Bucky said with a lopsided grin. “You left before I got a chance to speak to you. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

            Steve smiled shyly. “It’s good to see you, Buck. This was the last place I thought I’d run into you.”

            “Yeah, it’s a bit weird,” Bucky said, scratching the back of his neck idly. “But it’s still great to see you.”

            “Thanks, you too,” Steve responded, punching Bucky lightly in the arm. “So what have you been doing with yourself?”

            “Oh, you know,” Bucky said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “This and that. What about you?”

            “Just here studying art,” Steve informed him.

            “Hey man, that’s great,” Bucky said enthusiastically. “I remember all those drawings you did when we were kids. You were really good at it.”

            “You remember that?” Steve asked, blushing red from the tips of his ears down to his chest.

            “Sure I do,” Bucky said, nudging Steve. “Who could forget you?”

            Somehow Steve blushed even redder. “Geez, Buck, you know how to flatter a guy, don’t you?”  
            “Well, my ma always said I was only going to make it through on my charm and good-looks.”

            Steve snorted. “At least you’re charming,” he teased.

            “Hey now, I’m a good-looking guy,” Bucky joked with a wide grin. “I’m sure a few people in there liked what they saw.”

            Steve didn’t mention the fact that he was one of those people. “So are you studying something?”

            “I’m just taking a couple of classes,” Bucky said with a shrug. “Not sure what it’s all going to amount to though.”

            “How’d you get involved with modeling?”

            Bucky barked out a laugh. “I volunteered for it, actually. I saw a flier and I needed the cash.”

            “Oh,” Steve said, biting his lip. “That makes sense. You were a really good model though.”

            “Gee, thanks Stevie,” Bucky said as if he were taking it as a joke. But Steve had been sincere.

            “So I’ll see you around then?” Steve asked hopefully.

            “I suppose so,” Bucky said, smiling sincerely at Steve. “But in case we don’t run into each other, here’s my number.” Bucky grabbed a pen out of his bag and took Steve’s hand, writing his number on the back of it. “Don’t be a stranger!” Bucky said as he headed off towards his next class.

            Steve put the number into his phone immediately but still tried not to smudge the numbers written on his hand. It was his first piece of Bucky in six years and he intended to hang onto it.

 

                                                            ***

 

            Bucky and Steve crashed through the door of Steve’s dorm, tearing at each other’s clothes in an effort to get them off. Steve moaned as Bucky’s tongue flicked against his own, teasing him as he undid Steve’s jeans.

            Steve had finally gotten up the courage to call Bucky and ask him out. They’d gone out with some of Bucky’s friends for a drink. It had been a fun night. Clint, Sam and Natasha all seemed like really nice people. They’d all been really nice to Steve and welcomed him into their little group.

            Steve had spent most of the evening wondering if he should consider it a date or just meeting up as friends. Surely if Bucky considered it a date then he wouldn’t have invited his friends along. Steve was considering it just a friend thing because he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

            But when Bucky had walked him home, he’d purposefully taken Steve’s hand and they’d reminisced about the old days growing up together. It had been a lot of fun and Steve was disappointed when he saw his dorm in the distance.

            When they got to his dorm, Steve was surprised when Bucky didn’t just say good night to him on the front steps and instead followed him inside. There had been a lot of tension between them as they both looked and consciously didn’t look at each other. In such a small space Bucky’s scent had seemed even stronger, filling Steve’s nostrils and lungs until it felt like he was drowning in it. It made his omega scent even stronger in return.

            Once they got to Steve’s floor, Bucky grabbed him around the middle and hauled him forward. “Stevie,” he panted out, sounding out of breath. “I wanna kiss you.”

            “Then do it,” Steve said, meeting it like a challenge. Their lips crashed together almost painfully and they’d stumbled out of the elevator together, heading towards Steve’s dorm room.

            Steve had managed to get his keys out of his pocket and unlock the door. Steve moaned and ground his hips, seeking friction against Bucky until Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock. A jolt of pleasure went down Steve’s spine and he whimpered in need.

            “Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky groaned in appreciation. “Wanted you since the moment I saw you in that art class. Had to keep my dick from getting hard just lookin’ at you and seeing you lookin’ back.”

            “Wanted you too,” Steve murmured against Bucky’s lips.

            “God, you smell so sweet,” Bucky said, stroking Steve’s dick slowly, coaxing it to hardness. “Bet you taste even better.”

            “Bucky,” Steve whined, pawing at him in a desperate attempt to do something to him in return. He felt like he’d been knocked sideways. It all felt so good and overwhelming. It increased ten-fold when Bucky sunk down to his knees and took Steve into his mouth, making Steve cry out and thrust his hips forward.

            Bucky hummed around Steve’s cock, letting Steve feel the vibrations all through him and making him gasp. He tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair and held on for dear life, getting his first and most amazing blow job right against his door.

            He came off quickly, tugging on Bucky’s hair in warning, but Bucky stayed right where he was and swallowed it all down. When he rose to his feet, he had a smug smile on his face. Steve did his best to kiss that look off.

            “I was right,” Bucky said, chuckling softly. “You taste so good, Stevie.”

            “Buck,” Steve moaned out, clinging to him tightly. “L-let me…”

            Bucky undid his pants and pulled his dick out. It looked so much bigger up close than it had in the drawing class. Steve licked his lips hungrily and spit into his hand, wrapping it around Bucky’s dick and jerking him off quickly. Steve had never had sex before but he knew how this went, he’d done it to himself enough times. Although it was a bit different with his hand bumping against Bucky’s knock at the base. Every time his hand brushed against it, Bucky would hiss in pleasure.

            “I don’t think I could get the whole thing in my mouth,” Steve said, reaching his other hand down to play with Bucky’s balls. “It’s so big.”

            “I bet you could,” Bucky growled, slapping his hands up on the door on either side of Steve’s head and fucking into his fist. “My stubborn little Stevie.”

            Steve moaned as Bucky’s cock slipped through the ring of his fingers, getting slick with precome. The show of alpha dominance usually made Steve bristle but on Bucky it was amazingly sexy. Steve let his lips be captured again by Bucky and a tingle went up his spine. His dick was getting hard against just from the headiness of Bucky’s scent when he was aroused and the sight of him fucking Steve’s fist, imagining what it would be like when Bucky fucked him.

            “I’ll give it a try next time,” Steve promised, moving his hand faster. “Would you like that, Buck? Want me to suck your big alpha cock.”

            Bucky growled again and came all over Steve’s fist. “Oh god, Stevie,” Bucky moaned out, his hips stilling. He buried is face in Steve’s neck and took a few deep breaths.

            “Was it good then?” Steve asked, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Bucky’s cheek.

            “It was incredible,” Bucky whispered, kissing over the spot where Steve’s bond mark would go, making Steve shiver in response.

           

                                                            ***

 

            The next time Bucky modeled for their class, Steve got so flustered that he couldn’t even make it the full hour. He packed up his stuff and ran, shooting Bucky a text to come by his dorm room once he was free. Steve spent the whole time he was waiting masturbating and opening himself up. He wanted to be fucked by Bucky so badly.

            When Bucky arrived, Steve practically pounced on him naked. “Kiss me,” Steve requested, groping at Bucky’s clothes. “Please, Buck.”

            “Okay, Stevie,” Bucky said, tugging him forward into a kiss. “What’s with you?”

            “I don’t know,” Steve said, unbuttoning Bucky’s shirt and kissing down the pale expanse of chest that was revealed. “Want you.”

            “I can see that,” Bucky said with a soft chuckle. “You started without me.”

            “Couldn’t help it,” Steve responded, undoing Bucky’s jeans and tugging them down to his knees. “I saw you naked in that class and I just kept thinking of last time and I had to get out of there, Buck.”

            “You’re not in your heat, are you?” Bucky asked in concern, tilting Steve’s face up to look at him.

            Steve shook his head. “This isn’t a heat, Buck. I am capable of sexual desire outside of one, you know.”

            “I know that,” Bucky said defensively. “I’m just surprised is all.”

            Steve eased Bucky’s dick out of his boxers and pressed a kiss to the tip. “I made a promise, remember? I was sitting in that classroom with you naked in front of me just wondering what it would be like to suck your big cock. So that’s what I’m gonna do. But don’t come, I want you to fuck me.”

            Bucky laughed and slipping his fingers through Steve’s hair. “Someone’s getting bossy.”

            Steve shrugged and licked Bucky from root to tip. “I know what I want now.”

            Bucky shuddered. “Stevie…”

            “Wanna make you feel so good, Buck,” Steve whispered, wrapping his lips around the head and going down his length as much as he could. He only got about halfway before he gagged on it. Pulling back, he tried again, relaxing his jaw and trying to go further. He still couldn’t get all of it, so he used his hand to make up the distance.

            When he looked up, Bucky looked wrecked. He had his eyes closed and his jaw dropped, panting and flushed as Steve sucked him. Steve had never felt so proud of anything in his life. The way Bucky pulled his hair had Steve moaning as he bobbed is head faster.

            “Fuck, Stevie, you’re so good to me,” Bucky groaned out, managing to keep his hips still so he didn’t choke Steve.

            Steve blushed under the praise and pulled off. “Are you ready to fuck me now?”

            “Christ,” Bucky said, scrubbing his hand over his face. “How can I refuse?”

            Steve grinned and stood up, leading the way to the bedroom. He crawled onto the bed and presented himself to Bucky on all fours. “Come on, Buck.”

            Bucky made a funny noise in the back of his throat and stumbled over. He knelt on the bed behind Steve and began trailing kisses down his spine until he got to Steve’s ass, spreading his cheeks and kissing his hole. Steve whimpered and pressed back against the contact.

            “Wanna lick you all over, Stevie,” Bucky murmured softly.

            “Some other time,” Steve said impatiently. “I want your cock.”

            “So demanding,” Bucky said, giving Steve’s ass a playful slap. “What am I gonna do with you?”

            “Fuck me,” Steve sad through gritted teeth. “Come on, Bucky, I’ve been waiting hours for you to get here.”

            “Well then,” Bucky said, lining himself up. “I shouldn’t keep you waiting then.” He fit his cock against Steve’s crack and began to thrust between his cheeks, making Steve groan in pleasure and frustration.

            “Bucky,” Steve whined out, gripping at the sheets.

            “You forgot to say the magic word,” Bucky teased.

            “You’re an asshole,” Steve bit out.

            “And you want me in yours, so ask nicely,” Bucky shot back.

            Steve huffed and pressed his lips together. “Please,” he said.

            Bucky grinned and fit his cock against Steve’s hole. “You on something, baby? I don’t wanna knock you up first time out. You’ll have to wait before you can have my devastatingly handsome babies.”

            Steve rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’m on the pill,” he informed Bucky, shoving his body back until Bucky was fully inside him. They both groaned in unison and Bucky’s hands flew to Steve’s hips, keeping him in place for a moment as they both adjusted.

            After a moment, Bucky began to cant his hips, withdrawing and thrusting back into Steve’s small body. He looked so tiny underneath Bucky, like one powerful thrust would break him in two. But the way Steve moaned and begged for made it obvious that he could take it.

            When Steve came it was without even having to be touched. His back arched and he let out a scream as his come painted over the sheets. His body twitched and clamped down on Bucky’s cock inside him, sending Bucky reeling over the edge of orgasm himself.

            Afterwards they lied together in a sweaty heap, arms wrapped around each other and swapping languid kisses. Steve felt so happy and content, he didn’t even want to move to clean himself up.

            “Hey Buck?” Steve asked softly, kissing Bucky’s shoulder. “How did you get these scars?”

            Bucky immediately tensed up against Steve.

            “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Steve told him quickly, not wanting to upset him.

            Bucky sighed heavily and buried his face in Steve’s hair, inhaling his scent to calm himself down. “It’s okay, Steve. I want to tell you. Some drunk asshole t-boned my car late one night. The guy, Rumlow, fought my insurance the whole time saying that it was my fault. I finally got his insurance to pay for my hospital bills, but by then my arm was already kind of fucked up.”

            “It’s not fucked up,” Steve said, kissing his scars. “Nothing about you could ever be fucked up.”

            Bucky snorted. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, pal,” he said, kissing Steve softly on the lips.

            “It’s true,” Steve said insistently. “I can’t believe I found you again after all these years. It means a lot. Ever since we presented I hoped you would be my first. My alpha.”

            Bucky smiled and ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. “You always wanted that?”

            Steve nodded. “I always knew it was you and me, Buck.”

           

                                                            ***

 

            **Six Years Later**

Steve touched his bond mark and smiled to himself as Bucky chased Sarah around the living room. Their daughter let out a high-pitched squeal as Bucky finally caught her and pulled her into his arms, blowing a raspberry on her cheek.

            Steve walked over and bent over with some difficulty with his pregnant stomach, kissing Bucky and then Sarah. “I have to finish a few more panels and then I’m done until this thing comes out.”

            “Don’t call her a thing,” Bucky said, rubbing his hand over Steve’s tummy.

            “Fine,” Steve said, rolling his eyes. “Until Rebecca comes out.”

            “Thank you,” Bucky said, grinning up at him.

            “Daddy, come play with us!” Sarah said, making grabby hands at Steve.

            “Sorry sweetheart, daddy has to work,” he told her. “But Pops will make you mac and cheese for lunch, how does that sound?”

            “Mac and only cheese!” Sarah squealed with delight.

            “Thanks a lot,” Bucky grumbled.

            “Hey, it’s the only thing you know how to make,” Steve teased, kissing his husband. “I’ll be upstairs.”

            “Don’t forget to call Nat,” Bucky reminded him. “She wants to go over some things for the baby shower.”

            Steve groaned as he started up the stairs towards his studio. “Tell her whatever she wants is fine. We’ve already been through all this.”

            “I think she wants you to reign in Clint,” Bucky called back. “Apparently he’s gone a bit crazy with the party games.”

            Steve wiped his brow and continued determinedly up the stairs. “Why are we doing this again? We already have a bunch of baby stuff from when Sarah was born.”

            Bucky picked Sarah up and placed the two-year-old on his hip. “No idea, pal. But I’m not going to turn down a party and some free shit.”

            “Language,” Steve reminded him. Sarah had gotten to the point where she was copying everything they did and said. The last thing Steve wanted was to be at the grocery store with a potty-mouthed toddler.

            “Sorry,” Bucky said, looking sheepish. “I keep forgetting this little monster can talk. She’s gotten so big!”

            “I am big!” Sarah said, kicking her feet enthusiastically. She had Steve’s small and frail looking body, the birth being something of a trouble. She’d come out so small that the doctors had been worried her little lungs wouldn’t be able to sustain life. But she must have inherited Steve’s stubbornness because she made it out of the hospital just fine. For the most part, Sarah looked a lot like Steve except for her dark hair she’d inherited from her Pops.

            Steve got up to his studio and took a moment to look at his latest painting. It was of Bucky holding Sarah, their child cradled against his chest, both of them sleeping and looking so peaceful. The second Steve had noticed them falling asleep, he’d had to get the image down. It was a perfect moment. He felt Rebecca kick inside him and he smiled. He couldn’t wait for the next perfect moment.


End file.
